


Romancing you

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Chanyeol, Knotting, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Rimming, Smut, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: It’s a known tradition in Chanyeol’s pack that they must consume their marriage on their wedding night.





	Romancing you

**Author's Note:**

> Invitation #114
> 
> Author's Note: To dear prompter, here I present you the fluff and gentle love making of Chanbaek! Haha, I hope you like it, it’s rather short because I don’t think it will be good to add some angst or drama here, so this is purely smutty short fic with fluff and romance (and knots, oops). Anyway, please enjoy everyone, and thanks for reading! And also thanks to the mods for being so friendly and kind and cute! Love you guys!

Everyone watches with a smile as Baekhyun feels the eldest placing the flower crown on top of his head. He feels gentle hands brushing the imaginary dusts from his white robe with flowery patterns on it.

“What to do,” the eldest says with her old voice, “our prettiest omega is getting married in no less than an hour.”

Baekhyun feels blush creeping onto his cheeks as he puffs them. The eldest smiles and pats the side of his face. “You are the last to get married, Baekhyun. We are so happy to finally see this day coming.”

“I know. I’m sorry for taking so long.” He mutters softly. He feels hands from so many older omegas touching his head and face, as if they can feel him being nervous and are trying to calm him down.

“Don’t say sorry for following what destiny has written for you, darling. It’s only right that you only get married to your alpha by now. It’s the destiny that you have just met him twelve moons ago. It’s supposed to be like that.”

Baekhyun gives everyone a shaky smile. “Can I... be alone for a while?”

“Why, of course. We will leave you alone so you can have a breather. Call if you need something, okay?”

“Okay.” He smiles up and everyone slowly leaves the room, the door shutting gently.

It’s his wedding today. He will be married to his alpha in less than an hour and it’s surprising that he is not panicking. He is nervous, yes, but he doesn’t have weird feeling of running away or hiding away. It’s his destiny and he is going to follow it.

Baekhyun tenderly fingers along the flower crown on top of his head, feeling the different textures from different flowers. The omegas had made this, picking up even the rare and exotic flowers to make such a perfect and beautiful crown. Baekhyun treasures it a lot. Everyone loves him so much, he is so thankful towards them.

His pack is a pack with the most omegas. Their omegas are known as the purest and the most productive omegas in the whole southern area. Most of the married omegas have already left with their respective mate so their pack members decrease each time a new alpha comes to court one of the omegas.

Baekhyun met his alpha in a condition that was not entirely ideal. He was out with the omegas, plucking fruits and finding wooden sticks. They didn’t expect to be cornered around by some rogue alphas and all they could do was to shiver in fear. They were careless for going out without any dominant, and Baekhyun chose to distract the alphas to let his pack members go.

He didn’t think that far when he threw the small rock to the alpha and then quickly shifted into his wolf form, running as fast as his four legs could bring him. Much to his delight and fear, almost every alpha followed after him and he soon found himself being cornered by them against the rock cave.

Baekhyun had let out a whimper in submission, gulping down his tears. They walked towards him with a winning grimace adorning their face and he could only hope that it wouldn’t be painful.

He didn’t see it coming and they didn’t either, but a much stronger and more dominant alpha came out of nowhere and stood right in front of Baekhyun. The alpha wolf emitted dominance and power and he fought all the rogue alphas, winning in no time.

The alpha gazed at him, stalking slowly closer, and Baekhyun meekly bent his head in submission. He didn’t expect to get a comforting lick on his muzzle and he looked up in surprise. It was comforting and Baekhyun found himself tucking his head under the alpha’s jaws, nuzzling softly.

The alpha introduced himself as Chanyeol when he escorted Baekhyun back to his home. He travelled to hunt and heard some growling sounds while he was walking around and decided to help Baekhyun. He was sweet and he was such a perfect alpha. His pack was a huge one and it took no time for him to propose in courting Baekhyun as his mate.

Everyone in his pack celebrated the proposal and Baekhyun was left blushing red. He didn’t expect the alpha to take such interest in him, to romance him, as he was found in his messy state but it didn’t seem to be a problem to Chanyeol. They went together for the longest time, with Chanyeol taking his time in courting him, being such a romantic dominant. The more Baekhyun spent his time with the alpha, the more he was sure that Chanyeol was the right alpha for himself.

As Chanyeol finally presented him his promise of mating him in front of everyone in their packs, Baekhyun accepted the messy but pretty handmade necklaces, which meant he accepted Chanyeol’s vow.

 

 

 

And now today, they are going to get married and the ritual will be held soon. He loves Chanyeol, yes he loves him so much after spending such precious time with him and enjoying being pampered and courted by such a perfect alpha. Chanyeol is so sweet, he treats Baekhyun so gently.

They are going to get married and after that, he will have to follow Chanyeol to his pack to live with him. He is going to miss his family and pack members here, but Chanyeol assures him that he can visit them whenever he wants to. Chanyeol is too sweet, Baekhyun loves him too much.

And according to Chanyeol’s pack tradition, they have to consume their marriage on their wedding night. Now, that’s what makes Baekhyun feels so nervous and fidgety. He sometimes imagines being intimate with Chanyeol and he feels tingly all over, but he is kind of afraid that he would make a fool of himself.

But then again, what is he so afraid of? He is sure Chanyeol will take care of him and won’t disappoint him either. Baekhyun has heard from the mated omegas that the wedding night marriage consummation will feel so magical that he will wish to experience it again and again. Really? Baekhyun gulps and he palms his red cheeks, whining softly at the images.

“Baekhyun? Are you ready? It’s time.” The eldest calls, knocking onto the door. Baekhyun looks up and mutters a soft, “Yes,” before he steals the last glance of himself on the mirror. He adjusts the flower crown on top of his head and he smiles to his reflection, suddenly finding this courage of walking along the ritual and finishing it nicely.

Chanyeol looks so handsome and attractive as he waits for Baekhyun walking in the middle of everyone. Their eyes lock together and the alpha sends him a reassuring smile, effectively calming his nerves. Baekhyun replies with a shaky grin of his own, walking along the flower path and stopping right in front of the alpha.

“You are so beautiful.” Chanyeol whispers under his breath, his eyes twinkling in delight. Baekhyun bends his head down, trying to hide his smile. He might hear some people chuckling but he will ignore them for now.

The eldest of their packs start the ritual that involves some ancient languages that Baekhyun barely understands. Chanyeol reaches for his hand, caressing his knuckles with his thumb.

The ritual seems to be very short and quick since Baekhyun can only put his focus and attention of how Chanyeol can’t erase that smile from his face. They have almost ignored the eldest telling them to step closer to one another, being so drowned in their own little world, and having the pack members laughing at them.

Baekhyun listens to the eldest telling Chanyeol to prick his finger and to let one drop of his blood fill the small cup. The same goes to Baekhyun and such a sacred ritual reminds him again that this is his marriage ritual. Baekhyun feels a surge of intense feeling and something foreign but delighting washes over him as he watches their blood mix.

The alpha brings his pricked thumb to Baekhyun’s mouth and he kisses it softly. Baekhyun feels his pricked finger is lifted up and Chanyeol kisses the promise to seal their ritual, eyes locked with his.

Chanyeol leans down to place the softest kiss on top of his mouth, so gentle and so tender that Baekhyun is almost seeking for more. Chanyeol chuckles when he realizes what he is doing, bringing him into his chest to hug the daylight out of him. Their pack members clap and shout in happiness as finally the two of them are mated for life.

 

 

 

 

 

They have the wedding celebration with alcohol and meats. Baekhyun is whisked away by the omegas, them gushing over his appearance. He hears so many things at the same time that his head is spinning from confusion, but from the many topics they are telling him, he hears one that they tell the most.

“I know you can handle it, Baekhyun.”

“What?”

“Your first time, it’s going to be a bit painful but you will enjoy it. Don’t worry.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun gulps, his head bent down in embarrassment. His blood rushes up to his face, a telltale that he is blushing. They gush over his cuteness, telling him that he should act like this when he is consuming his wedding night later, as they are sure Chanyeol won’t be able to resist him being so cute and adorable.

“Tell him if it’s hurting. Don’t hold back your voice, Baekhyun. Dominants love it when we are being vocal.”

“U-Uh,” he nods shyly, suddenly questioning himself why he is listening to this conversation.

“You remember our little practice with the wooden stick a few weeks ago, Baekhyun? You can do it when your alpha gives you the permission.”

Oh, that practice. Baekhyun can’t stop blushing thinking about weeks ago when the omegas took him into one cottage and shoved a slicked and thick wooden stick into his hand. They told him how to move his hand up and down, teaching him how to pleasure his alpha with his hand. The lesson was embarrassing but Baekhyun has to admit that it helped a lot.

“Look,” one of the omegas says, nudging his arm. Baekhyun gazes up and sees Chanyeol talking to the pack leaders, a proud smile hanging on his face. Watching his alpha being so attractive makes Baekhyun whining at the back of his throat.

“Oooooh, look at Baekhyunnie. He is imagining things!”

“I-I’m not!” He squeaks, covering his face. They laugh at him and he huffs, separating his fingers to peek back at his alpha.

The pack leaders give him a cup and seem to tell him to drink it all. Without any hesitation, Chanyeol chugs it down in no seconds. The omegas are all clapping in delight, being so giggly and all. Baekhyun gazes at them in confusion.

“What’s happening?” He asks softly. The omegas caress his head. “Your alpha had just drunken the vitality potion. It’s a must for an alpha to consume that on his wedding day so that he is, you know, strong enough to mate you all night long.”

Baekhyun feels the embarrassment creeps back to his face and he whimpers from behind his hands. The omegas all laugh and coo at him, telling him that he shouldn’t be this shy because he will experience it sooner or later.

Suddenly, their noises die down and Baekhyun lowers his hands from his face, curious. He doesn’t expect to find Chanyeol standing there in front of him, gazing down with a soft look in his eyes.

“Would you like to dance with me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks, offering a hand. Who is Baekhyun to refuse such a polite request? He puts his hand on top of his and up he stands from his seat, being led to the center of the party.

Chanyeol eases them side to side, simply moving without any rhythm or pace. Baekhyun can see some other people dancing as well, celebrating this amazing day together with them.

“Are you feeling alright?” The alpha asks him, his hands tenderly rubbing the sides of his waist. Baekhyun looks up, seeing the concern in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I’m alright.” He whispers softly, smiling shyly. The alpha leans forward to kiss his temple and Baekhyun’s eyelids drop down, relishing in the experience of being treated so gently by his new mate.

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispers against his head, voice so low and soft. Baekhyun finds himself gripping onto the alpha’s ritual robe a bit too tightly. “I-I love you too.” He whispers back, teeth sinking down to his lower lip to hold back a smile.

Chanyeol chuckles softly and gives him a teasing narrowed stare. “Are you inviting me to kiss you, Baekhyun?”

“Huh?”

“These lips,” Chanyeol says, bringing a hand up to peel his trapped lip from the abuse of his teeth, “they drive me crazy.” He says again, before he slowly tilts his head and leans down. Baekhyun sees what’s coming and he instantly closes his eyes, breathe stuck in his chest when Chanyeol’s mouth lands on top of his.

The kiss is too soft, too gentle, and too polite. Baekhyun wants it to grow more. Chanyeol notices his silent request to another kiss and he grants his wish by pressing a long kiss on his lips. Once he pulls away, Baekhyun is staring up breathlessly at his alpha, having a thumb tracing along his wet lip. Chanyeol grins boyishly, his eyes crinkling at the corner.

The whole packs hoot at them and Baekhyun has just realized that everyone is watching. He stuffs his face into his alpha’s chest, hiding from the embarrassing coos. Chanyeol laughs loudly and hugs him tight.

 

 

 

 

 

As the party is over and the night comes blanketing the sky, Chanyeol escorts him to the cottage where they are supposed to consume their marriage, far away from the others. They are currently located in the deeper side of the forest, ushered away from any prying ears.

Chanyeol smiles and leads him to the fur bed, telling him to sit down while he goes to lock the cottage door and blows a few candles. The cottage is mostly dimmed in darkness and it’s so silent there. Baekhyun can hear his own breathing, slowly picking up its pace. Chanyeol sits beside him, gazing through the dim.

“Are you alright?” The alpha asks, noticing his rigidness. Baekhyun gulps and nods his head.

“I know you must be nervous, but… it’s the tradition in my pack. I’m not sure how you are feeling but for me, I’m excited delighted to do this. If you don’t want this, we can choose not to do it. Just don’t let the elders know.” Chanyeol says gently.

Baekhyun looks up after hearing his words. “N-No, it’s the tradition. We have to… consume the marriage.”

“But I don’t want to force you while you don’t want it.”

“I- I want it!” He shrieks, blushing, “I just… don’t know whether I would do it well?”

Chanyeol gazes at him, smiling. “Don’t worry. It’s also my first time. I saved it for my mate and I have never been with anyone. Let’s try to do well together, okay?”

The way he says it makes Baekhyun feels calm and he nods. Chanyeol gently places his palms on the bed, caging him in between his arms. “Can I kiss you then?”

Baekhyun nods, gulping down when suddenly Chanyeol is so close to his face. Their breathing hits each other’s face, so sweet and so quick, before the alpha leaps forward to lock their mouths together. Baekhyun mewls, a shaky hand reaches up to hold onto the side of Chanyeol’s arm.

They kiss for the longest time, just lips twisting here and there, gentle and then a bit strong but ends up gentle again. When Chanyeol leans away, he is grinning boyishly, his breathing fast. Baekhyun is blushing from his head to toes, being so shy but at the same time happy.

“Should we do this slowly?” Chanyeol asks, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun nods.

Chanyeol ushers him to sit at the center of the fur bed while the alpha crawls closer to him. Their lips slot together, a bit messier than the previous one, with Baekhyun gasping when Chanyeol gets so close and touching his waist with his hands. He can feel the want in every single gentle touch from the alpha and who is Baekhyun to deny him? He himself can feel his own wish to be intimate with him too.

He lets out a shaky breathe when Chanyeol leans away from sucking onto his lip, eyes blown in pleasure and lust.

“Can I take off your robe?” The alpha asks, nuzzling into his throat. Baekhyun whimpers and squeaks a soft yes. He feels hands tugging onto the robe knot, ever so slowly undoing it before the silk fabric slides down from his shoulder. Baekhyun shudders, suddenly feeling so small and vulnerable as Chanyeol trails his hands along his bare shoulder.

“Don’t be afraid.” The alpha whispers, caressing his arms. Baekhyun looks up, finding himself trusting Chanyeol and he nods his head.

The alpha slides the fabric away from him, leaving him in his undergarment only. He feels self conscious with his scent, since he was dumped into the tub of scented oil bath just before the wedding. He is kind of afraid that Chanyeol won’t like his scent.

Chanyeol’s nostrils flare while he takes a deep sniff of his scent. Baekhyun watches in anticipation, his teeth sinking down to his lip. The alpha leans away, eyes closed.

“You are driving me crazy, love.” Chanyeol whispers, reaching to grab a hold of his own robe and taking it off completely. Baekhyun shies away from the sight of his bare skin, glancing down and accidentally finds the obvious erection in Chanyeol’s undergarment. He flushes in red and steals a shy peek up.

Chanyeol is staring, his strong chest heaving. “Come here.” He calls, tone dominating but still gentle. Baekhyun finds himself obeying without any thought.

Once Chanyeol grabs a hold onto his waist, they kiss again, more lewdly this time. Teeth clashing together and tongues sliding wetly, Baekhyun moans out into the other’s mouth. He feels hands moving down to grab a handful of his bottom, squeezing the flesh roughly that he whimpers in delight.

“Haa,” he breathes out, lifting his hips when the undergarment is ripped away from him. Chanyeol is staring a bit too long, raking his greedy eyes up and down on his naked self. Baekhyun bravely reaches for the alpha’s undergarment, gently pulling it down and meeting the hungry erection almost immediately.

“Alpha,” he calls out softly, wrapping his little hand around the twitching cock. Chanyeol grunts, staring at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun breathes, feeling the heavy erection resting in his palm. He doesn’t expect to find Chanyeol being so big. The wooden stick he used for practice a few weeks ago didn’t even compare to Chanyeol’s size. He can’t even cover the width with one hand.

As he uses his two hands to pleasure the dominant, Chanyeol bucks his hips up, grunting and groaning with low voices. Baekhyun bites his own lip, feeling himself aroused by this turn out event. He can feel his own erection digging on his leg, while his entrance gushing so much self lube to prepare for the unity.

Chanyeol grabs a hold onto his face with his hands, lifting his gaze up. The alpha’s face is flushed and he is panting so heavily.

“Where did you learn this?” He asks, voice strained and a drop of sweat rolls along his hairline. Baekhyun mewls lowly when he gets a kiss on his mouth. “The omegas… they taught me how to pleasure you.”

“You are doing a very good job, love.” Chanyeol’s voice is heard as the two of them focus on how the semen spurts out from the tip ever so slowly, dirtying Baekhyun’s pretty little hands.

Some time nearing his orgasm, Chanyeol peels the omega’s hands away and pushes him down to the bed. Baekhyun looks up with eyes full of unshed tears and face flushed in red. Such a beautiful sight, it drives Chanyeol insane.

“You smell so good.” He mutters, licking his lips before spreading the omega’s legs apart. Baekhyun bites down onto his fingers, silently waiting for what the alpha is about to do next.

Chanyeol leans down, peppering kisses along his neck and throat. Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh, head thrown back to give more access to the dominant. He feels blunt teeth scraping along his skin, leaving marks all over to create the sign of ownership. It feels very amazing for him to feel and to be owned by his alpha. It makes his inner omega howling in happiness.

The lips trail to his collarbones, the alpha licking them like a puppy, and it makes him giggles softly. Chanyeol drags his tongue flat down to his perked nipple, licking with the tip of his tongue before clamping his mouth down on it to suck it vigorously. Baekhyun cries out in delight; his self lube gushing even more.

“A-Alpha.” He calls out weakly, spreading his legs wider in hope for the dominant to catch the hint. His entrance is so damp, it wets the fur bed under him. His body is ready to be claimed, to be mated, and to be loaded with pups. His whole biology is ready, wanting the alpha to penetrate his gushing canal with that thick erection.

Chanyeol breathes heavily, leaning away after finally finished marking his chest with red angry marks of his teeth. The alpha runs his palms, all rough from the hunting he had done, along Baekhyun’s stomach and thighs. His nails gently scrap along the skin, creating faint lines of pale pink that has Baekhyun keening for more.

Strong hands settle on the back of his knees, before they lift his legs up and open wide. Baekhyun pants, watching Chanyeol licking his lips while staring at his twitching pink entrance, all damp and slicked.

When Chanyeol finally drinks from him, licking his self lube, Baekhyun breaks out into a broken whimper. He moves his hips, unable to do anything with his legs since they are kept in such strong grip. Chanyeol’s mouth does wonders to his bottom, his blunt teeth are scraping along his puckered opening, before sinful tongue is entering his entrance to seek for more honey-like liquid.

“Ah- ah, ah,” Baekhyun pants heavily, trailing a hand to caress the alpha’s messy hair while his other hand touches his tender nipples to rile himself up. Nothing but instinct that is filling his head, all Baekhyun does is following his deepest desire and instinct to be one with his alpha as soon as possible.

He cries out when Chanyeol repetitively drags the rough texture of his papilla along his entrance, forward and backward. It’s such a teasing movement and Baekhyun cries out loud, his tears spilling down his cheeks at the over stimulation.

Chanyeol pulls back, after so long, only to stick his three fingers deep into him. Baekhyun mewls, his hips instinctively moving to ride the fingers.

“Look at yourself,” Chanyeol has whispered, voice low in lust, while he bends his fingers.

Baekhyun cries, riding the fingers up and down. The alpha draws his fingers out and he whines at the loss. Chanyeol gazes down at him with a strong but gentle gaze, manhandling his legs apart to a straight line while moving closer to him.

His hard erection presses against the damp entrance, and Baekhyun looks up in surprise. Finally, after waiting for so long, Chanyeol pushes inside and the both of them moan in union. Baekhyun pants heavily, feeling the amazing friction between his sensitive and damp inner walls with Chanyeol’s throbbing cock.

“So good.” The alpha mutters, eyes closing in delight. Baekhyun breathes shakily, swallowing the fact that the both of them have finally lost their virginity to one another. It feels very special, moreover with losing it in their marriage consummation.

Chanyeol places his elbows on each side beside his head, trapping him down to the bed. Baekhyun stares up with half lidded eyes, mouth gaping when the alpha starts moving his hips ever so slowly. The thrusts manage to hit every sensitive spot in him, causing him to whimper like the submissive omega he is.

“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asks softly, pecking his gaping mouth. Baekhyun gives him a tiny smile, nodding his head. He throws his arms around the alpha’s shoulder, pulling him down to lock their lips together. Chanyeol muffles his groan into his mouth, hands caressing his sweaty head so gently that Baekhyun feels like flying in happiness.

He pulls away from the lip lock, only to throw his head back while the alpha fastens his movement. Baekhyun clings onto the other while their hips keep slamming against one another, creating bruises but no one seems to care.

The pleasure is building up inside of them, creating a perfect escape to let their sanity taken away from the pressure of lust and love. Baekhyun cries out, head thrown aside while teary eyes staring up to his alpha hovering above him. His inner omega is seeking for attention, waiting for the alpha to place his permanent claim mark on him.

Chanyeol pants, staring down at the bare and open throat. He gazes to the waiting omega, giving him a quick smile, before opening his mouth wide to clamp a huge part of his side neck with his teeth. Baekhyun screams out in the mix of pain and pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of his skull, while his body spasms in pure pleasure.

The alpha grunts against the neck, feeling the blood filling his mouth while he places his mark on his mate. Right after, his cock grows impossibly large until he knots the omega. Baekhyun gasps out loud, back arched from the fur bed while screaming his lungs out, semen splattering all over his stomach and chest.

Chanyeol grunts, doing some hips rolls to create the wanted final friction, before he comes splashing all over the omega’s inside with his warm semen. He does a few weak thrusts, milking himself dry while unclasping his mouth from the neck.

There, Baekhyun bears the most beautiful claim mark ever on his skin. Even though it’s still a bit bloodied and messy, he can feel it throbbing painfully but it feels so amazing to know that he finally belongs solely to Chanyeol.

“Are you feeling alright?” The alpha asks, caressing his sweat dampened temple. Baekhyun cracks his eyes open, giving the other a weak smile. “I’m perfectly alright, alpha.”

Chanyeol nuzzles into the throbbing claim mark, kissing the wound gently. “I’m sorry. It must be so painful.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun whispers, carding his fingers along the alpha’s locks. “I love you. I’m yours completely.”

The alpha nuzzles their noses together, eliciting a weak giggle from himself. “You are mine, Baekhyun. I’m so happy.”

They kiss softly, playing gently with their tongues, while their curious hands wander around to touch each other. Chanyeol lifts him up into his lap and Baekhyun sinks down, moaning softly when the half hard cock and the knot still stuck inside of him, even stuffing deeper now.

Chanyeol gives him a grin and he squeaks when a hand grabs his bottom. Baekhyun makes a pouty face and the alpha laughs, kissing the pout away. Feeling naughty, he grinds his hips down and feels triumphant when he hears the alpha’s choked grunt.

“Baekhyun.” The alpha warns lowly, yet he doesn’t obey him this time. Baekhyun grinds lower, whimpering at the pleasure starting to creep back to him. Chanyeol grunts in a low voice, letting himself falling back down to the fur bed. Baekhyun remains seated on his lap, hands propping himself up against the alpha’s taut stomach while he pants heavily.

Chanyeol bucks his hips up, teeth gritting at the tightness the omega is giving around his erection. They can’t do anything with the half knot stuck inside so Baekhyun keeps grinding his hips in a circular motion, whimpering at the delicious friction.

He slowly lowers himself down, lying atop of the alpha while giving little licks along the dominant male’s chest. Chanyeol cards his fingers through his hair, as if praising him for being such a good mate. Baekhyun wraps his lips around the alpha’s brownish nipple, licking and sucking on it.

“Argh, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol brings a hand down to grope on the omega’s round backside. His cock is still stuffed so hugely inside the other, throbbing in need and poking the omega’s right spot so perfectly. Baekhyun pants, saliva drools all over the other’s chest while he is moving his hips to fuck himself on the hard shaft.

“Mmh, so good, a-alpha.” He whispers hoarsely, doing the repetitive movement again and again. Chanyeol presses a kiss on the top of his head, before both of his hands roughly yank his butt cheeks open. The alpha thrusts up into him, drilling so quickly that Baekhyun can only cling onto the dominant male and pants with breathy squeaks.

Their marriage consummation is spent with Chanyeol knotting Baekhyun for the entire night and filling his inside with his semen.

 

 

 

 

 

When the morning comes, Baekhyun wakes up to the sounds of birds chirping just outside of the cottage. He arches his back, humming tiredly. He is not sure what time it is right now, but he can conclude that their packs must have been woken up by now.

He glances back through his shoulder, finding the alpha snoring on his shoulder. As he stares at Chanyeol’s slipping face, a wide and shy smile blooms on his own face and Baekhyun covers his face with his palms.

They are a mated couple now. After waiting for so long and after being sure of Chanyeol’s sincerity, they are finally one. They had their marriage ritual just the day before and oh, Baekhyun loves the throbbing feeling of the claim mark on the side of his neck. It feels so perfect, he really feels like he belongs to Chanyeol fully.

“You are smiling.” Chanyeol’s sleepy voice is heard and Baekhyun squeaks when he feels hands pulling him back by his waist, and legs wrapping around him to keep him in place.

“Good morning, Chanyeol.” He whispers softly, reaching a hand to the back to pat the alpha’s head snuggling into his neck. He feels lips kissing the claim mark.

“Is it hurting?”

“No,” Baekhyun says softly, smiling, “it feels too good to be true.”

Chanyeol lifts his head up, propping his chin on his shoulder while staring at his side face. “I feel so content. You are mine for sure now, Baekhyun. We belong together.”

Baekhyun giggles softly. “Yes.”

The alpha grins at him, a hand slowly slithers down to his stomach. “Can we expect a pup anytime soon?”

The question makes Baekhyun flushes in pink but he can’t deny that he is expecting that too. He brings a hand down to squeeze Chanyeol’s. “What do you think?”

Chanyeol hums, before he moves to pepper kisses all over his neck. “I think we are halfway there. Or to make sure we get a pup, let’s try again.”

He doesn’t even have the time to elaborate the meaning of it, yet Chanyeol has already kneeled behind him and he feels hands spreading his bottom apart. Baekhyun bites down on his lip, glancing back through his shoulder, only to find the alpha stuffing his face into his bottom.

Shaky gasps leave his mouth and it takes no time for Baekhyun to start moving his hips to ride Chanyeol’s tongue driving inside of him. He feels fingers touching his cock, rubbing it up and down and making it erects.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, leaning away to wrap a hand around his own huge cock, hanging heavily in between his legs. Baekhyun grips onto the fur bed, mouth parted open as he feels the wide tip of the alpha’s erection nudging his entrance.

The feeling is no different from last night. It feels so magical and amazing to be one with his alpha, having his huge erection ripping his inner walls open. Baekhyun pants, eyes squeezed shut while he digs his knees and elbows deep into the fur bed to maintain his position. Chanyeol takes a tight grip on both sides of his hips, cock driving in and out to give him the first ever orgasm this morning.

“A-ah! Haah- ah!!” Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open while lewd noises escape from him. His sweat starts to gather along his hairline, making all his messy locks matted down to his skin. He feels Chanyeol draping above his back, possessive hands clutching onto his waist and thigh, while thick lips sucks on the spot just behind his ear.

“C-Chanyeol!!” He gasps out loud, moving his hips back to create a better friction that the both of them want the most. Chanyeol grunts into his ear, hips fastening the movement and start jack hammering into him. Baekhyun cries out, not caring that it’s morning and anyone could have heard them.

Mating in the morning feels so different from when they did it last night. They could go all slow at the night before but now, it feels rushed yet it gives a more thrilling sensation to them.

“Ah!!!” He screams out, cock twitching and spluttering semen to the fur bed under them. Chanyeol chuckles hoarsely against the skin of his nape, his hips moving forward rougher to bury his complete knot into him. Baekhyun mewls at the feeling, the knot throbs inside of him.

As he pants to regain his breathing back, Chanyeol grunts loudly and spills his semen into him. Baekhyun bends his head down, biting his lip to hold back his lewd moan from how amazing it feels to be filled like this.

“Already feeling the pup?” Chanyeol asks teasingly, pecking his cheek. Baekhyun laughs softly, shaking his head in disbelief at how his alpha is being so adorable and playful.

“I guess.” He whispers softly, tilting his head aside to reach for the alpha’s lips with his own.

They kiss for a long time, with his seated back in the alpha’s lap while they rub their tongues together, hands slithering here and there to tweak some sensitive spots. In the end, Chanyeol manages to pull another orgasm from him just by teasing his nipples and kissing his neck.

“I’m so tired,” Baekhyun whispers sleepily, feeling so soft and small while being wrapped up in Chanyeol’s long and warm arms, the alpha’s knot still stuck in him for quite a long time.

“You can sleep for a while. We have to wait until this could come out.” Chanyeol says, reaching a hand down to massage the reddened anal wrapped around his knot. Baekhyun whines in sensitivity, slapping his hand away. “Don’t start again,” he whines with a pout.

Chanyeol grins, pecking his now-swollen lips. “Okay, okay. I will try to hold back myself.”

Baekhyun gives him a sleepy grin. “Let me rest for a moment, hm?”

“Yeah, sure. I will wake you up when—”

“Are you guys done in there?” Someone asks, knocking on the cottage door. They jolt in surprise, flushing in red when they hear teasing laughter.

“You better give Baekhyun some time to rest, Chanyeol. His energy is not as much as yours.”

Chanyeol flushes in red, “Y-Yes!” He squeaks out. Baekhyun is a blushing mess, but watching his alpha being flustered is so much interesting than minding his own embarrassment.

He giggles at Chanyeol’s face as the person knocking on their door laughs loudly while walking away, muttering things around, “Let’s count how many pups they will have soon. It won’t take long judging by how loud Baekhyun’s voice was for the whole night.”

As it’s his turn to flush in embarrassment, Chanyeol laughs at him and tackles him into a hug, pulling him back down to the fur bed. He tries to ignore Chanyeol’s attempt to cheer him up and to distract him from the embarrassment, but it’s hard to ignore the way Chanyeol is romancing him. He is too lovely and Baekhyun is just so glad that he is his mate.

 


End file.
